


Moving In

by tlcinbflo



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, moving in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:20:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9537653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlcinbflo/pseuds/tlcinbflo
Summary: Aria takes a much needed break during James and her move into their forever home.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vorcha_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorcha_Girl/gifts).



> This is a gift fic for one of the best people I know. I hope you love it Vorcha_Girl!

James stood on the porch of the small beach front home. His lungs filled with fresh, salty air as the sun warmed his face. The waves crashed on the not so distant shore, and gulls cawed overhead. He opened his eyes, shielding them immediately. The midday sun was bright, and did something to his insides. Warmed him in a way not much could. 

He was startled by a loud crash to his right. “Careful! Goddamn clumsy bastards,” Aria muttered as she crossed the front of the house to the stairs. His eyes moved over her form as he stepped down to meet her. She reached a hand for his and he took it, lacing their fingers. Yet, when he moved to pull her closer she resisted. “No, Love, it’s hot, and I’m sweaty and sticky and gross and I just want to be done. Can we be done now?” Aria muttered, rubbing the back of her neck. 

When she brought her hand down, the sunlight glinted off the ring on her hand. He glanced down at her hand in his and his matching ring. A grin tugged at James’ lips. She slapped his arm. “Stop laughing at me.” She pushed him, and he allowed himself to fall back a step, releasing her. She turned, her swollen belly leading her. One of her hands went to her lower back as she gripped the railing and pulled herself up the stairs muttering curse words as she went. Apparently, pregnancy increased her vulgarity and the sight of this tiny woman, waddling, round with child while strings of curse words poured from her mouth was one of his favorites ever. He watched her go, a warm sense of masculine pride burning in his chest at the sight of her eight months pregnant with his child. 

He moved quickly to her, skipping a few stairs, and his hands went to her waist, supporting her as she crossed into their new house. After a few long conversations, it was decided that they would raise their family on Earth, near James’ uncle and remaining family. Hannah Shepard had put up a minor fight, but she knew she had lost when she’d seen this place. Hannah was still serving, as was James, and Aria would need support with a newborn. James’ Uncle Emilio had agreed to help and Aria had accepted, gleefully. 

Aria swatted his hands away from her, and she grumbled as she fell onto the couch. Her skin was glowing, whether it was a hormonal glow from her pregnancy, or the sheen of sweat from physical exertion, James didn’t care. Some of her hair had fallen from her bun and stuck to her face and neck. Her hands and feet were swollen. She laid her head back and put her feet up as the movers continued to bring boxes in. Aria had labeled them with the room they belonged to with her crisp, clear script. James went to her, supported himself on the back of the couch and leaned down, pressing a kiss to her forehead. 

“Don’t touch me. It’s too hot,” she muttered, wincing and shifting to make herself more comfortable on as she pushed him away. He chuckled against her skin. Her face twisted, annoyance pouring from every pore. He let out a breath. If he could take away some of her discomfort, he would, but that wasn’t possible. Instead, he could try to make her more comfortable as they settled into their home. He stood then, and stared at her for a minute before walking away.

She watched him leave, her eyes moving over his wide frame and narrow hips. He was still stunning, and sexy as hell, and she was a whale. Tears filled her eyes. As soon as he disappeared into the other room she wanted him back near her. Yes, it was hot as hell. Yes, she felt disgusting, and exhausted, and she was overwhelmed with everything they had to do before the baby came, but he kept her calm. She had to stop pushing him away.

She closed her eyes and took slow, deep breaths. The little monster in her belly kept kicking her in the ribs. She whispered as her hands slowly ran over her belly. A soft lullaby accompanied each exhale as she tried to rest. Her voice shook as she sang the gentle words. Tears slipped from the corners of her eyes mixing with the salty sweat on her skin as her lips trembled. She could not wait for the baby to come, for so many reasons. She couldn’t wait to meet them, to hold them, and kiss them, and see them. She couldn’t wait to see James holding them. The thought of his hulking frame holding the tiny bundle was enough to send her hormones into overdrive and the tears came harder. 

She was startled when something cold and wet touched her face. Her eyes opened wide, and found James’ warm, deep gaze locked on her. He shushed her, running the cool cloth across her forehead and over her flushed skin. She reached up and took his hand, giving him a watery smile. He leaned back and opened his omni’tool, turning on the temperature control. Cool air started to filter in immediately. Her lip trembled, and he leaned forward, kissing her quickly. He reached behind himself on the table and handed her an ice cream. 

Her face lit up at the sight of the creamy treat. She took the cone from him brought it to her lips immediately. He continued with the cloth, wiping at the sweat on her skin and moving the hair off her face and neck as she devoured the treat with a single-minded focus. He leaned back and watched her. His hand moved to her belly, and he leaned forward whispering to their child. “Baby, Mommy’s going to rest now, until you’re ready.” He leaned back and looked to her face, locking eyes with her, and smiling. “She’s going to sit with her feet up and boss Daddy around until we have everything ready for you.” He turned his attention back to Aria. “How does that sound?”

“Perfect! That sounds perfect,” she answered and tilted her head in invitation. James leaned in and kissed her. She ended the kiss, reaching up and touching his face. “I love you,” she whispered, and he grinned. His hand still resting big, strong, and warm on her belly. He kissed her again; her arm sliding around his neck. When a loud crash echoed through the house, James pulled away and their attention turned to the other room. They shouted in unison. 

“BE CAREFUL!”


End file.
